valkyrieprofilefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nilfalasiel
Hi, welcome to Valkyrie Profile Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ehrde page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BlackMage (talk) 00:54, 20 March 2009 Sorry Hello, it seems I've been making the wrong edits. Sorry about that. I'll hold off on the edits. If you need images or templates made, just tell me. Sorry for the trouble!--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 22:55, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Okay, just checking. I'll leave the pages alone. Do you guys have a manual of style or some sort of list showing what edits are "good"? That's why I bolded the words, some wiki's do that (according to their Manual of Style). I'm not sure how things work here, different wiki's run differently.. Thanks!--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 22:23, November 18, 2009 (UTC) I've taken care of it. 01:18, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Reply I gave a reply to your comments over at my page. ^^ Blu Berri 02:45, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Images Hey there, thought you might be interested in this link- three pages of Valkyrie Profile character images and promotional artwork. Hope they help!--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 22:27, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Taking derivations into account. I think maybe it's best to explore all derivations of names regardless. I'm fairly certain tri-Ace aren't giving as much much thought as we are and judging by their track record, they're just aiming Awesome McCoolName for their characters. (Such as Star Ocean's Rival, Fate Linegod, Maria Traitor, Cliff Fitter, and Edge Maverick as well as Resonance of Fate's Zephyr and Zashyron.) It seems highly evident in the Valkyrie Profile-series too with them throwing in excessive letters into common names to try to make them unique looking names. See: Wylfred/Wilfred, Heugoe/Hugo, Duwain/Dwayne, and Rosea/Rosa Blu Berri 12:04, May 4, 2011 (UTC) That sounds like a good idea Interpereting both version names is a good idea. It gives a perspective to the reasoning behind their originally chosen names and it can help us better understand the reason why some names were changed for the western releases. For example, the US version of Aluze is Arngrim - a berserker famous for some of his war exploits. To this day I still don't know what aluze means.. >_> As for knowing when to use the R and L... you don't. Even tri-Ace themselves have this problem. Throughout most of the post-release cycle of Valkyrie Profile, Aluze (once again) had the most odd romanizations. Aryuze, Aruze, Alyuze, Aruzi, Aluzi, and etc... I'm surprised they finally settled with Aluze for both VP2 and VPDS. I've been wanting to reference stuff, but I'm not sure where a good place to do so would be. I found this one site: http://www.thinkbabynames.com/ to be very thorough (despite the ridiculous sounding website name). Suggestions are more than welcome. Blu Berri 12:51, May 4, 2011 (UTC) A Job Well Done Hey, I just wanted to thank you for consistently making continued edits to this wiki. Whenever I check in here, I without a doubt see your name on the recent edits, and I wanted to let you know that I really appreciate your dedication! Black Mage 18:11, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Encyclopedia Gamia's RPG Portal Hello Nilfalasiel. I'm letting you know that I've added the Valkyrie Profile Wiki to Encyclopedia Gamia's (formerly Wikia Gaming) RPG Portal. Best of luck! -Revitalizer 18:36, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :Alright, thanks for letting me know! Nilfalasiel 18:18, April 30, 2012 (UTC) ::No problem! Hopefully a few interested readers or even editors will stop by. -Revitalizer 23:45, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Checking in Hello, I wanted to get in touch and see how things are going on your wiki. I am a staff member here at Wikia, and I noticed that your wiki was growing at a great rate but has slowed down recently. Did you run into an issue or is there something you need help with? We have lot of help on our community wiki, staff blog and in the . We also run a monthly webinar series which you can find here. We will be focusing on how to create a great main page, so if you want to join next month you can register here. Growing a wiki can be a big endeavor, but it looks like you had a great start! Let me know any further help you may need so you can continue to be successful. Cheers, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 17:31, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Reply: Image removal and edit reverting Hi. What did i do is unnecessary? Why? You also have removed the images posted by me, so what? You can do that and I not? 19:18, 11/10/2013 User:Lazhirtya User talk: Lazhirtya Reply: Re: image editing Hi. Well, if you're happy with that, you can safely continue to be the only active Admin on this Wiki for another five years and more, I certainly will not contribute more here, but only on others Wiki. Greetings. 16:46 12/10/2013 User: Lazhirtya User talk: Lazhirtya Lenneth and Lucian marriage Hi there, as far we know in the intro of VP Lenneth is wearing a beautiful wedding dress, this indicates she is remembering all her adventures in VP 1 and 2, her "destiny" phrase in the ending of VP 2 is her wedding with Lucian. Tesshu (talk) 14:23, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Tbh i don't mind Lenneth not being married with Lucian at all, as long she is allright by the end of VP2, i believe she is living in peace with Lucian since they are lovers. Tesshu (talk) 04:36, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Infoboxes Hello! Wikia staff members are out and about helping communities convert their Infobox templates to our new Portable Infobox, which allows easier access and better visuals for our mobile users. I noticed that on many of your article pages, users are placing the information in tables that should ideally be in infoboxes. Here is an example . I would like to suggest that these tables be converted into infoboxes using our new Infobox markup. More information is available at . Thanks! Pinkachu (talk) 20:31, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Gaming footer Hi, Nilfalasiel! A user recently nominated Valkyrie Profile for inclusion in our gaming footer program. Would you be interested? It would mean adding a wordmark and background to the site, which I could do for you, if you'd like ;) Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 18:37, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Sure thing, let's give it a try. Nilfalasiel (talk) 09:45, May 22, 2016 (UTC) :I'll add it in momentarily, then come back today with a wordmark and background :) Raylan13 (talk) 16:08, May 23, 2016 (UTC) Arngrim current friends Hi there Nilfalasiel, i can tell you that there is a hint that Arngrim is friends with Lucian, Mystina and Lenneth, you see in the ps1 anime intro of Valkyrie Profile they are fighting together as a team and that strongly indicates that Arngrim considers them to be his friends don't you think? Tesshu (talk) 05:25, February 9, 2017 (UTC) : In Japan the ages of consent is diffrent than ours, i guess that is normal there...I think Arngrim is close to Jelanda because she tells him that they are going to spend a long time together and Arngrim looks very happy to hear that, we can assume that they became closer after becoming Lenneth's Einherjar. As for Lucian, Mystina and Lenneth maybe Arngrim started to like them as friends, but that is just my opinion the creators of the game left their relationship vague on purpose for the players to interpret, because most Japanese game developers wants the players to user their imagination for the game when comes to JRPG games. Tesshu (talk) 18:18, February 9, 2017 (UTC) The Seraphic gate in VP1 is non-canon? I know that most of Seraphic gates featured in the VP sequels are either jokes or "what-if scenarios", however the one seen in VP1 i think is the only one which is canon/true because you see, when Lenneth faces Lezard she turns him into a Einherjar that subtely hints that it was meant to take place after VP2 when Lezard was defeated and his soul was banished to the Seraphic gate which is beyond the world of VP1, if i am mistaken i apologize. Tesshu (talk) 20:32, February 9, 2017 (UTC) :The only dialogue i've seen that breaks the fourth wall is from Brahms, When Lenneth confronts Lezard, He tells her that he was called a stalker, pervert and a dirty "old" man which fits him quite well(He had lustful thoughts about Lenneth.) and he sayd "development" which is likely during his evil schemes to achieve godhood. Tesshu (talk) 21:12, February 9, 2017 (UTC) ::I've saw the warning description of the Seraphic gate in VP1 it tells:'' "Brave Souls that stand before these halls, be thee ware! Their laws defy reason. Their horrors defy the imagination. Enter at your peril! Nothing you see here is real. Whatever happens in Seraphic Gate, stays in the Seraphic Gate! ''This indicates that the Seraphic Gate is a astral plane beyond reality, something like a non-existent prison where the most evil and diabolic beings are sent to. Tesshu (talk) 00:36, February 10, 2017 (UTC) :::Yes i noticed the text, who knows maybe Tri-aced retconned some storyline events and facts so the dungeon may or may not be part of the storyline of VP series, i will keep checking the details of the Seraphic dungeon, every piece of info is a important lore to the series. Tesshu (talk) 02:39, February 10, 2017 (UTC) Arngrim and Jelanda Hello there Nilfalasiel, i've saw the interview of the game and actually the Interviewer was the one who talked about friendship not the developer he said: "there was never anyone she could open her heart to or develop any intimacy with" ''this not only indicates that Jelanda opened her heart to Arngrim but also got intimate affections for him, when Jelanda was pleading to Lenneth save Arngrim, she told:'' 'I...I... which strongly implies that she was going to say "i love him'". I known Jelanda is younger than Arngrim but remember that in Japan the ages of consent is diffrent than ours. Tesshu (talk) 02:41, July 16, 2017 (UTC) :Developing an intimacy with someone and opening your heart to them does not necessarily mean developing romantic feelings for them. You'd open your heart to a close friend, and the relationship you'd have with them would be intimate. I don't have a problem with Jelanda having a crush on Arngrim (in fact, my personal opinion is that she does, so I actually agree with you), it's just that the developers are deliberately vague about it (unlike what they say about Suo and Shiho, or Kashell and Celia, which is far more explicit). So that's why I'm keeping the description vague as well. It's up to everyone to interpret it as they see fit. So if you think that she has a crush on him, that's fine, it doesn't conflict with the wording of the article. But if someone else thinks that what she feels for him is friendship, that's also fine and also doesn't conflict with the wording of the article. Unless there's some other interview where the developers say something like "yes, Jelanda has romantic feelings for Arngrim", the article can't be more explicit than it is now. :One more thing: if you pay attention to Jelanda's dialogue in that scene: :Jelanda: "Please, I beg of you, you must save Arngrim!" :Lenneth: "Save? How do you think he might be saved?" :Jelanda: "Eh...I...I..." :To me, that reads quite plainly as Jelanda having no idea as to how Lenneth could save Arngrim, not her struggling with her feelings.Nilfalasiel (talk) 05:27, July 16, 2017 (UTC) :: Well at least its confirmed that they have a close relationship, To an extend, Jelanda and Arngrim relationship is similiar to Shiercke and Guts relationship with a bit of Casca mixed in. It even follows the cliche of the heroic knight and the spoiled princess like in the typical fantasy/fairy tale story. Tesshu (talk) 16:49, July 16, 2017 (UTC)